Razões dela, Motivos Dele
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Ela é perfeita em tudo. Até que um dia arruma um concorrente tão perfeito quanto ela.Mas as coisas não são como parecem


Razões dela, Motivos dele

**Sinopse: **Ela sempre fez de tudo para ser perfeita e admirada. Ele também era o que todo garoto queria ser. Até que Lily percebe que ele é seu adversário à altura, e faz dos exames perfeitos motivos para guerrear... Mas será mesmo que eles querem ser assim?

N/A: Lá vou eu de novo... Só um avisinho básico: Gentee... eu me inspirei a fazer essa fic lendo o mangá KareKano. É um pouco diferente e tal, mas eu sempre vejo J/L em tudo... oO'

E.T peço a vocês que façam vista grossa com alguns detalhes, como o fato de garotos não poderem visitar o dormitório feminino, ou o lance das famílias... Obrigada pela colaboração!

**Parte Um – Razões dela **

Entrou no quarto e logo retirou a gravata e os sapatos. Estava finalmente relaxada e podia baixar suas defesas.

Mais um dia estafante na vida da monitora Lily Evans. Ela, que nesse momento se encaminhava para o banheiro, com uma toalha branca nas mãos.

Deixou-se cair na banheira, não era todo o dia que ela tinha tempo para faze-lo, e não ia desperdiçar uma chance que tinha.

Em cinco minutos botou-se a pensar em como tinha sido seu dia.

De manhã ajudara uma terceiranista atrapalhada com alguns livros e lhe ensinou um feitiço que os faria ficarem empilhados sem muito esforço, logo em seguida entrando para a aula de Transfiguração Humana e recebendo elogios de sua perfeita transformação.

Antes do almoço ajudou suas amigas com uma explicação um tanto complexa que virara um simples truque na voz da ruiva, e depois do almoço estudara sozinha, pois havia um tempo vago em seu horário.

"_Como será que me vêem?" _Ela pensou, saindo da banheira que já tinha a água praticamente fria.

Sabia que várias garotas a admiravam por ser quem ela era, por ter boas notas, por ser bonita, inteligente, divertida e prestativa. A maior parte não chegava a ser inveja, mas admiração mesmo.

Os garotos, por sua vez, a tratavam como uma espécie de deusa intocável e pura. Ela era cobiçada, verdade, e já havia ouvido comentários que a agradaram muito, pois ela era elogiada mesmo sem saber.

Era movida a elogios e bajulação, era simplesmente isso. Não havia tirado proveito de um dia que não havia sido elogiada por seu exemplo, pelo seu trabalho bem feito, por uma reunião de conselho que gerara uma idéia boa...

Era assim que era a Lily Evans que todos enxergavam. Cabelos ruivos e perfeitamente cacheados, olhos amendoados de um verde profundo, estatura mediana, meticulosa, perfeccionista, bela, e extremamente caridosa.

Ela estava satisfeitíssima com o que pensavam dela, e fazia de tudo para manterem isso por um bom tempo. Sempre foi boa com as pessoas, desde que entrara naquela escola, mesmo às vezes sendo maltratada por alguns alunos que sentiam inveja. Desde o momento em que entrou naquela escola, sabia que teria que provar para todo o mundo que não tinha necessidade de vir de uma família nobre e de sangue puro para ser boa e ter boas notas.

Olhou-se no espelho. Ninguém fazia idéia de que Lily Evans original poderia ser aquela. Os lisos cabelos caindo suavemente sobre o rosto, uma presilha pequena prendendo um lado da franja, um pijama largo de flanela com desenhos de patinhos e uma pantufa estofada.

Ela sorriu. _Ninguém vai precisar ficar sabendo dessa minha fraqueza, _ela pensou, fazendo um feitiço para que os cabelos ficassem cacheados da maneira que ela tanto gostava.

Pegou o seu livro de anotações e abriu na página marcada, lendo e estudando todas as coisas que possivelmente cairiam nas aulas do dia seguinte.

- Nossa, eu nunca imaginei que você soubesse tanta coisa, Evans – Tiago Potter, que fora nomeado monitor havia pouco tempo a elogiou no final de uma aula – Suas respostas são fantásticas!

- Nem foram tanta coisa... – Lily respondeu, ruborizando. Ele até que era bonitinho, e acrescentou rapidamente, ao perceber que ele também havia respondido a várias perguntas – Você também não se saiu nada mal...

- É... eu ando me esforçando – Ele deu uma piscadela divertida à ruiva, que sorriu timidamente – Bem, eu tenho que ir, senão eu perco o treino de Quadribol... Se precisar de ajuda com algo, me chame, ok?

- Certo – Lily respondeu. Pelo menos ele a ajudaria, e não deixaria tudo em suas costas como fizera o outro monitor – E você também!

Tiago sorriu e acenou despedindo-se. Lily nunca notara o rapaz antes, a não ser por algumas coisas que ele e seus amigos aprontavam. Nada de muito grave e assustador, apenas pregavam peças em sonserinos arrogantes que queriam ser melhores que todos.

Lily entrou no quarto praguejando. Sorte que nenhuma de suas colegas de quarto estava presente, pois ela teria pagado um belo mico se alguém a visse descer do salto de tal maneira. Arremessou a bolsa de qualquer jeito na cama, deixou os sapatos desalinhados e largara a toalha molhada em cima da cama depois do banho.

Estava extremamente irritada com o que havia acontecido. Tiago Potter havia roubado a cena mais uma vez! Ele que pareceu ser tão simpático e atencioso estava se tornando seu maior pesadelo. Estava roubando os olhares que se direcionavam à ela.

- Podíamos fazer um baile de máscaras no Halloween, já que nos últimos anos a freqüência não foi tão grande – Lily resmungou, fazendo uma pose pomposa e uma voz grossa, em seguida desfazendo tudo – Ahh, ele nem me deixou opinar! Em todos os meus dezesseis anos e meio de vida eu nunca fui tão humilhada, nunca ninguém desviou as atenções de mim!

A ruiva pegou um copo de água e o bebeu calmamente, tentando se recompor, mas lembrou de mais um detalhe que havia ocorrido:

- E esse babaca empinadinho ainda tirou uma nota melhor do que a minha na última avaliação! – ela disse para o vento, como uma maluca – Mas eu já me decidi! Eu nunca mais deixarei que ele seja o melhor da turma, eu vou acabar com ele!

Lily era movida à motivação dos outros, ou seja, tinha que ser elogiada, para perceber que estava trilhando o caminho certo, para acertar cada vez mais, ser perfeita aos olhos alheios.

Resumindo, ela era o que sonhava ser, esquecendo-se que havia alguém totalmente diferente do que ela costumava ser dentro dela. Na verdade ela fazia tudo por egoísmo, ajudava para ser elogiada e bajulada, e não pelo simples fato de estar ajudando. E ela nunca havia se dado conta disso. Não até agora...

A ruiva havia chegado na aula de Poções, e no minuto descrito encontrava-se sentada em uma carteira lendo no livro uma poção mais do que complexa quando ouviu alguém atrás dela.

- Potter! Eu não ouvi você chegar – ela disse, recompondo-se do susto e fechando o livro. Tinha que começar seu dia dando de cara justo com quem?

- Me desculpe, eu não queria te assustar – ele respondeu. Parecia estar sinceramente preocupado – Chegou cedo hoje...

- É, eu queria ver se dava uma adiantada em alguma pauta de reunião – Lily respondeu, olhando vagamente pela janela – Mas pelo jeito eu não vou conseguir me concentrar agora...

- Ah, não tem problema – Tiago respondeu animado, parecendo que não havia entendido a indireta – Eu tenho um tempo livre depois do jantar, a gente pode fazer isso junto!

- Aaah, claro – Disse ela, com falsa empolgação. Quem via de fora pensava que ela estaria animada de verdade – Mas é claro que faremos!

"_Pobre Potter! Mal sabe ele que em breve eu acabo com ele... Se ele ao menos pudesse ver o que há dentro de mim..."_

Alguns dias se passaram e em breve sairiam as notas dos exames de poções, feitos uma semana antes. Lily estava em cólicas para saber sua nota, sentia que o fim de Tiago estava muito próximo.

Enquanto isso, ela tinha que agüentar os murmúrios abafados pelos cantos sobre o quanto Tiago era isso, ou aquilo... Sobre Tiago que havia ajudado a Kate a fazer bolinhos de chuva, ou sei lá o que.

Tinha que agüentar várias garotas perguntando do que Tiago gostava, ou o que faziam quando ficavam sozinhos... Como se ela quisesse alguma coisa com ele!

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que saberiam o resultado das provas. Lily ajeitou uma presilha discreta nos cabelos e desceu depois de colocar o uniforme. Nem havia tomado café direito, somente para ver a lista de nomes seguidos de notas pregada no painel do Salão Principal.

Cada passo que ela dava parecia ser dado na lua, de tão lentos e demorados. Finalmente ela venceu a distância entre ela e o quadro.

Um sorriso satisfeito e triunfante se formou em seu rosto ao ver seu nome no topo da lista, seguido do de Tiago.

Ouviu um rumorejo atrás dela e se virou, deparando-se com um Tiago extremamente sorridente:

- Parabéns, Evans! – Ele sorriu mais ainda – Fico feliz de ver que você foi tão bem! Você é genial!

- Ah, nem por isso – Lily ruborizou furiosamente. Não era essa a reação que ela esperava – Não faço mais do que a minha obrigação!

"_Não era isso que eu estava esperando", _ela pensava, anotando algumas observações em sua folha de pergaminho "_Eu estava sendo imbecil, ele não estava competindo, ele sim merecia estar no topo daquela lista, ele tem inteligência suficiente para isso, e não tentou pisar em ninguém"._

A ruiva almoçou devagar, pra variar um pouco a sua rotina. Mas não foi por querer, foi somente porque tinha se perdido em seus pensamentos.

"_eu sou uma hipócrita, fingi ser o que não sou por todo o tempo, somente para me sentir bem. Eu o venci, tirei uma nota melhor do que a dele, mas nem por isso fiquei contente. Claro! Eu era a única que estava preocupada com essa competição inútil! Todos o admiram simplesmente por que ele não tem intenção de vencer ou derrotar alguém... Ele sim é verdadeiro."_

**(memórias de Lily)**

_**Nesse exato momento, estou com vergonha de mim. Tudo porque fui suja e hipócrita. Mas eu não sou assim realmente, tudo foi um golpe avassalador da minha mente mesquinha, eu não sou má.**_

_**Talvez eu seja desse jeito porque sempre fui muito madura para a minha idade, e sempre tive um fraco por ajudar as pessoas. Talvez por não ter com quem ficar na maioria do tempo na minha vida, eu tenha aprendido a preservar e cuidar do que eu tinha. **_

_**Eu sempre quis ser melhor do que a minha irmã, que me chamava de anormal somente porque quando eu ficava muito brava vidros se quebravam e portas batiam. **_

_**Eu sempre quis supera-la, pois ela era boa em tudo o que fazia. Até que um dia eu consegui, quando uma carta que parecia ter saído do tempo das cavernas chegou trazida por uma coruja.**_

_**"Uma bruxinha", era o que eu ouvia dos meus pais "Ela vai ser a melhor da escola, pois é muito inteligente e querida por todos"**_

_**E desde então eu queria ter mais e mais elogios, e seu eu fosse a melhor no clube de duelos, será que eu ouviria mais daqueles suspiros de admiração, será que se eu for monitora eles não vão querer ser iguais a mim?**_

_**Todos os esforços que eu fiz até hoje, não foram para ser alguém. Foram somente para ser admirada e aplaudida, somente para me reconhecerem. **_

_**Eu somente me cansei tentando parecer quem eu não sou, e nesse exato momento, tenho vergonha da pessoa que me tornei, encoberta por uma máscara perfeita da luxúria**_

O fim de semana ela passou estudando, mas também arrumou tempo para ouvir música e para conversar sobre futilidades femininas com suas colegas de quarto. Sentia-se melhor por não estar tão fechada, mas ainda com aquela sensação de que era egoísta e perversa.

Acordou naquela Segunda-feira sem a mínima vontade de olhar na cara de Tiago. Mas o hábito a fez descer no mesmo horário de sempre. Tomou o café da manhã sozinha, e deu graças aos céus por não se encontrar com Tiago, pois ainda era cedo demais.

Ela decidiu que, como ainda faltava meia hora para a primeira aula, iria passar da biblioteca e pegar algo interessante para ler, assim não teria que encontrar com o monitor tão cedo.

Ledo engano...

- Ai! – ela exclamou ao sentir algo sólido colidindo com ela – Por que não olha...

- Me desculpe – ele se abaixou para pegar os livros da ruiva – Eu estava com pressa e... Onde é que você vai?

- Desculpa – disse Lily depois que Tiago colocou os livros em suas mãos. A ruiva virou-se bruscamente e saiu correndo.

- HEI, Lily! ESPERA! – Tiago gritou no meio do corredor, fazendo a ruiva parar quase que como se esperasse essa ordem – Lily... eu gosto de você!

A ruiva sorria bobamente para Alice, uma de suas colegas de quarto:

- Eu nem ligo mais para essa historia de vencer ou perder – a ruiva pegou uma caixa de bombons e começou a come-los – Afinal de contas ele está apaixonado e não é tão ruim receber uma declaração de amor.

- E o que você disse a ele? – Alice perguntou, sentada na cama – Você aceitou?

- Eu o dispensei, é claro – Lily disse em um tom indiferente – Acha que eu vou deixar que ele descubra quem eu realmente sou?

- Quer dizer que você ainda não está pronta para revelar que não é perfeita? – Alice alfinetou a amiga, somente para ver o que ela respondia – Tem medo que ele não goste da ruiva carente e comilona que tem espinhas e cabelos lisos?

- NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSOOO – Lily gritou, levantando-se rapidamente para colocar a mão na boca da amiga – Como você ousa dizer isso em voz alta, sua maluca?

- A verdade as vezes dói – Alice respondeu, rindo-se um pouco do nervosismo da amiga – mas ela tem que ser dita... Lily, você não se importa de vê-lo sair com aquela carinha de desiludido...?

- O que quer dizer? – Lily encarou a amiga, sentando-se ereta na cama.

- Tem certeza que você não gosta dele?

- Eeeeu? Claro que não! Ele é... – Lily parou abruptamente, olhando para Alice que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada – Talvez você até tenha razão... Eu acho que tinha um certo complexo sim...

"_Talvez eu somente seja complexada por admirar alguém que eu jamais serei...Inteligente e admirado por todos. Tudo o que eu queria ser..."_

- Lily, você viu a minha bolsa preta? – Marlene perguntou para a ruiva, que ainda nem havia arrumado os cabelos – Aquela que tem duas estrelinhas do lado?

- Está na sua mão, Marlene querida – Alice respondeu pela ruiva – Não reclame, porque ninguém mandou você acordar tarde!

- Certo, certo – Marlene respondeu, olhando para o teto – Ninguém viu o que eu fiz, ok? Lily, você tem certeza de que não vai?

- Absolutamente! – Lily respondeu com firmeza, pegando mais um bombom da caixa – Eu e os bombons vamos deitar e rolar hoje...!

- Bom divertimento então – Alice exclamou, olhando para o teto antes de sair do quarto – Até mais tarde...

- Ih, a Marlene esqueceu o raio da bolsa... – Lily disse, olhando para a cama da amiga, sem deixar de sorrir. Três batidinhas suaves na porta – Santa cabeça de vento... Deve ser ela...

Lily se encaminhou para a porta do quarto feminino com a bolsa da amiga nas mãos. Tinha um sorriso maléfico de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa.

A ruiva abriu a porta do dormitório dando bolsadas e rindo:

- Ai, mas você não deixou a cabeça porque aplicaram perfeitamente o feitiço de cola quando você nasceu – A ruiva dava bolsadas com os olhos fechados de divertimento – Não sei o que seria de você se...

A ruiva parou de falar tão abruptamente quanto havia começado. Não era Marlene que estava na porta do dormitório, e sim, Tiago Potter.

- Oi! Eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi ver como você estava – Tiago disse, sem parecer se importar com o fato da ruiva estar de pijamas e com os cabelos lisos lhe caindo pela face.

Até aquele momento, a ruiva não havia cometido sequer um deslize em toda a sua vida. Mas naquele momento, acabara de pagar o maior mico do mundo

"_talvez fosse idiotice minha, talvez eu tenha me feito de idiota. Tiago simplesmente sorriu e pareceu não se importar com o que via. Disse-me que eu devia estar ocupada demais da conta para ter que dar atenção para ele no momento, deu um beijo no meu rosto e desceu as escadas. O que será que ele faria depois de ter me descoberto? O que ele faria quando percebesse que eu não passo de um peão que a vaidade e a dissimulação movem?_

_E se ele falar para todo mundo? Até agora as pessoas me olharam com carinho e admiração, vão passar a me desprezar. Os dias se passaram e eu estava somente esperando o momento da minha "condenação à forca". Mas ela não veio. Passaram-se duas semanas e as coisas continuam acontecendo normalmente. Ninguém me olha como se conhecesse o meu mais intimo segredo e nem como se soubessem que eu finjo ser quem não sou. Bem, Tiago não parece daqueles que saem fofocando da vida alheia com os outros. Talvez ele tenha achado melhor esquecer. Oh, que bom! Sorte a minha! Mal sabia eu que naquele mesmo instante eu, Lily Evans, que caminhava tranqüilamente para a Sala dos Monitores, enfiava o pé na jaca..."_

- Tá tão perdida em pensamentos assim? – Tiago surgiu de um corredor, fazendo Lily gritar e saltar de susto – Nossa, eu virei o Voldemort agora?

- Ahh... eu estava desprevenida – Lily respondeu, com as mãos no coração.

- Assustei você? – Tiago perguntou, olhando para ela com um misto de triunfo e diversão – Acho que já sei o porque: Peguei você no flagra, não? Descobri quem você é de verdade... Imagina o que vão pensar...Será que vão ficar bravos? Desapontados, talvez. Lily, você me enganou direitinho... Nunca imaginei que a doce e prestativa Lily fosse aquela quem eu vi há algumas semanas... O que foi?

- Potter... por favor... – Lily tinha puxado a manga da camisa dele infantilmente e estava tão vermelha que não se sabia o que era face e o que era cabelo – Não conta para ninguém o que você viu, ok?

- Tá! – Ele disse, animado e displicente. Entregou um maço grosso de folhas para a ruiva – Tenta terminar isso, tá? Eu estou indo pro treino de Quadribol. E não se esquece de que eu sei o seu segredo.

Lily pegou os pergaminhos intrigada, olhando para o portal no qual Tiago tinha passado alguns segundos antes. Quem era aquele? Frio e distante, até um pouco arrogante. Ela não o conhecia. Ele sabia, era isso.

Sabia quem ela era de verdade, e poderia a qualquer momento dizer para todos que os cercavam que ela não era aquela, nunca fora.

Ele a tinha nas mãos, e ela não podia deixar que ele se chateasse.

Alguns dias depois...

- Cadê aqueles relatórios que eu te pedi...? – Tiago perguntou, dirigindo-se a ruiva – Mas nossa, eu nem imaginava que estavam prontos. Tá genial...

_- Escuta aqui – _Lily se aproximou do moreno falando devagar.

- Calma, Lily. Esquece-se de que tenho você nas minhas mãos? – Tiago a tranqüilizou, com um ar arrogante – Tenho que tirar proveito disso de alguma forma, não?

- O QUE? – Lily gritou, furiosa. Quem era aquele, afinal? – Sei perfeitamente o que você quer fazer, mas precisa expor dessa maneira? Não tem vergonha na cara não, seu crápula?

- Não! – Ele respondeu divertido. Parecia que ele tinha ganhado na loteria – Não posso fazer nada se tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer e você é perfeita para me ajudar...

- Eu juro que não ouvi isso... – Lily disse, olhando para o teto e em seguida para onde Tiago estava, como se tivesse esperanças de que ele sumisse. Nada feito.

- Você está sendo muito boa para mim – Tiago disse, acariciando o queixo de Lily suavemente – Mas se você está se sentindo forçada, simplesmente não faça mais...

"_Ele era um safado manipulador, era isso! Ele também não era quem aparentava ser. Durante toda a minha vida, eu que queria ser sempre melhor do que todos, movida pela vaidade e pelo egocentrismo... Acabei dando uma de idiota. Poxa, tinha que ser justamente ele a me encontrar naquele estado? Havia uma escola inteira... Eu suportaria qualquer coisa **menos **ele. E justamente **ele** que me encontrou na maior mordomia, em um estado que eu não poderia vestir as minhas máscaras, a não ser que eu tivesse um poder extraordinário que parasse o tempo. Todos os dias eu tenho vindo para o dormitório com uma penca de coisas extras para fazer graças àquele desgraçado! Eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão ocupado assim. Atas de reuniões, ajuda com os deveres alheios e etc. Entre várias outras coisas que ele faz. Eu ainda tentei dar uma de coitadinha perto dele, dizendo que o que ele estava fazendo era horrível e etc. Mas ele não se convenceu, dizendo que agora ele tinha um cachorrinho. Eu não me conformei, mas era o meu maior segredo que estava em jogo._

_­_Certa noite, na Sala da Monitoria:

- Como foi que você ainda não morreu – Lily sentou-se na mesma mesa que ele, batendo com a bolsa na mesa – Eu nunca vi alguém fazer tantas coisas...

- Ah, é o preço que se tem que pagar – Tiago respondeu, baixando para pegar mais folhas – Parece que eu sou um ímã! Eu atraio esse tipo de coisas... Mas você tem me ajudado bastante, Lily...

- Não me venha com bajulações – Lily respondeu, tirando a mão de Tiago do alto de sua cabeça – Eu sei muito bem onde você quer chegar...

- Aposto que você foi monitora, não? – Tiago disse, tentando desconversar – Tipo, no quinto ano...

- Fui. E você também foi – Lily respondeu, olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas para o moreno. Será que ele não se lembrava?

- Então você sabe perfeitamente como é complicado – Tiago concluiu, abrindo a boca para continuar. Mas parou quando Lily abanou a cabeça, dizendo que não.

- Agora eu não sei carregar o fardo sozinha. Antes era só fazer assim – ela fez um sinal no ar, como se chamasse um cãozinho – Que vários garotos se ofereciam para fazerem o serviço... Você também poderia fazer isso. Aposto que choveria garotas.

- Nossa! Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse assim – ele disse coçando a cabeça, intrigado – Isso é golpe baixo!

- E-eu... Você... Você também não é o que parece, Potter!

- Claro que sou! – ele disse, rindo. Encarou-a profundamente – Eu sempre fui bonzinho com todos, e por natureza. Eu só ajo assim com você. Lily!

- Agora você vem jogar a culpa em mim? – Lily perguntou, encarando-o, tinha os olhos arregalados com a revelação.

- É a pura verdade – ele concluiu, e deu de ombros – Está com fome, Lily?

- Fome? Eu nem sei o que é comer direito – Lily exclamou, dando um sorriso sem querer.

- Então nós vamos jantar – Tiago disse, sorrindo encantadoramente – Somente nós dois...

- E o resto do Salão Principal – Lily concluiu, olhando para o teto – Bonita a tentativa, Potter.

- Estou te falando. Somente nós – ele respondeu, estendendo a mão para ela, que vinha mais atrás – Você vai conhecer a cozinha agora...!

"_Definitivamente, o Potter tinha algo que me encantava naquele jeito perfeito de ser. Ele era alto, mas não era desajeitado, era elegante. Aqueles cabelos rebeldes e despenteados, que as vezes caíam sobre o seu rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência de misterioso. Aqueles olhos tão... reveladores, e ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosos, podia-se ver a névoa do medo que as vezes se passavam por eles._

_O que era "isso", afinal? Há apenas um minuto atrás eu não me havia dado conta...Até segundos atrás, não existia em lugar nenhum. _

_E de repente eu abro meus olhos e entendo que aquela claridade não era a do dormitório das garotas. Eu estava na sala de aula, com ele na minha frente, com uma insinuação de sorriso, perguntando se eu estava bem... Mais outra fraqueza! Eu estava tão cansada que nem vi que havia dormido._

_E de repente ele me pareceu uma pessoa "especial", tornou-se especial para mim. Até aquele instante eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido, e talvez por isso eu tenha demorado a me dar conta de que estava apaixonada..._

_Mas de repente eu me dei conta de que estávamos andando juntos, e que estávamos nos dando melhor do que ninguémjamais poderia pensar. Só que, durante esse tempo todo que nós passamos juntos, ele nunca voltou a tocar no assunto de que gostava de mim._

_Eu estou começando a pensar de que ele gostava da "outra Lily", daquela Lily perfeita e cuidadosa que eu ainda fazia força para manter, mas que ele sabia perfeitamente que era uma farsa e não passava disso. E eu só comecei a gostar dele depois de saber a verdade. Talvez isso seja para eu aprender a nunca mais mentir para ninguém, menos ainda para mim mesma. Eu errei, e agora não sei o que pode acontecer._

- Nossa, você ainda não acabou? – ele perguntou, entrando na Sala dos Monitores – Eu vi os archotes ardendo e...

- Não, eu já acabei. Tava só revisando – ela respondeu, tentando se controlar em vão – Pra mim já chega!

- O que você...?

- Chega, Potter! – ela disse, o encarando com firmeza – Eu não vou mais te ajudar, já deu!

- Ok. É você quem sabe – ele disse, olhando para as unhas – Quem sai perdendo é você, não acha?

- Faça o que quiser. Eu não me importo – ela disse, olhando pela janela. Estava apreensiva – Conte para a escola toda o que você sabe. Eu não vou mais ser idiota. Pense o que quiser!

- Espera! Você tá brava com o que? – ele perguntou, ao ver ela ameaçar sair andando.

- Me solta, Potter – ela disse, sentindo ele colocar a mão sobre seu ombro – Não estou brava com nada.

- Desse jeito eu não entendo, Lily – Tiago a olhou, entre confuso e apiedado – Por que isso do nada? O que aconteceu?

- Potter, eu já disse... – ela pegou a mão dele delicadamente e soltou a de repente – ME LARGA! ME DEIXA TÁ? EU ME CANSEI DE SER USADA!

Lily virou as costas, sentindo lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Saiu correndo assim que ouviu a voz de Tiago gritando seu nome. Ela simplesmente se esquecera de que ele sabia do seu mais profundo segredo, e que não estava com ela por gostar de sua presença, mas somente para usa-la como uma coisa qualquer, e nada mais. Ele não tinha o direito de agir da maneira que agia, movendo-a da maneira que queria, sem piedade alguma...

Ela corria, mesmo sabendo que era proibido. Nada importava naquele momento, nada.

- ESPERA! – Tiago gritou, ao virar o corredor no qual ela já estava no fim.

Mas Tiago havia treinado Quadribol durante boa parte de sua vida e, ao ver que ela continuaria a correr como o diabo corre da cruz, apertou o passo e finalmente a alcançou.

Não amigavelmente como ele imaginara que seria, mas de um jeito desajeitado, fazendo-a parar abruptamente, e como algo em movimento quer continuar em movimento, acabaram por se colidirem e caírem no chão.

Sentia a ruiva ofegar debaixo de si, sentindo algo subir-lhe pela espinha, e antes que pudesse pensar em algo melhor, perguntou:

- Você tá bem? – ele percebeu que também ofegava – Machucou?

Lily não respondeu, somente tentou se arrastar pelo chão, para continuar correndo.

- Dá para parar? – Tiago a segurou e a puxou novamente para onde ele estava. Ela estava de costas, tentando de alguma forma tentando fugir, ele estava com as pernas abertas em cima dela – Uh... quem vê de fora com certeza vai pensar besteira... Dá pra você mostrar a cara?

- Eu sei que eu sou estranha, tá? Sei perfeitamente que eu não sou o que pensam. Eu sou calculista e ambiciosa – ela disse, num tom que não chegava a ser um grito – Sinto se te decepcionei, não sendo quem você esperava, mas isso não é motivo para você mudar comigo da maneira que mudou! Eu não tenho valor nenhum se não for aquela garota perfeita...? NÃO ME TOCA!

Lily ruborizou furiosamente ao notar que uma das mãos do maroto estava sobre o seu rosto, e que ele estava ajudando-a a se levantar. O maroto disse, em uma voz que não se parecia em nada com a dele:

- Essas feridas todas – ele a olhava ternamente – fui eu que provoquei elas todas?

- Se eu não for boazinha e doce, eu não terei valor algum aos seus olhos? – ela perguntou, chorando. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão dolorida.

- Não, não diga besteiras! Eu adoro o seu jeito – Tiago levantou seu queixo, encarando-a – Eu não ia contar para ninguém, juro. Não percebe que isso é somente um motivo para... ficar ao seu lado? Achei que seria divertido, e estava certo. Você é alguém muito diferente. Eu nunca havia conversado com ninguém da forma que nós conversamos... Só não pensei que isso fosse te ferir da forma que aconteceu.

_Desse dia em diante, nós passamos a ser amigos. Amigos que compartilham um segredo. Bem... eu acabei por continuar a ajuda-lo. Fazíamos uma bela dupla._

_Pra dizer a verdade, eu acho que o Tiago não entendeu bem o que aconteceu comigo. Ele deve estar achando que eu estourei por causa da pressão dos trabalhos, e não por aquele outro motivo._

_Bom... Não tem problema nenhum, já que agora eu sei que sou uma pessoa especial para ele, e que ele gosta de ter a minha presença por perto, mesmo que não seja amor._

_Mas bem... de umas semanas para cá o Tiago tem agido estranho comigo. Fala somente o essencial, e quando eu chego ele diz que tem algo a fazer, e acaba saindo alguns minutos depois._

_É estranho, já que na semana passada mesmo nós estávamos nos dando maravilhosamente bem. Ele me levou para estudar em uma sala de aula abandonada que ele decorara ao seu gosto, e que a escondera muito bem de olhos curiosos. _

_Antes disso, a gente passava a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos, e nos organizávamos justamente para isso. Ríamos juntos, e todo o trabalho parecia não pesar absolutamente nada._

_Mas assim, de repente, no começo dessa semana ele me pareceu desligado e frio. Fui entregar um bilhete para ele, e ele simplesmente o pegou sem me encarar. Não foi timidez como eu tinha pensado no começo. Foi rejeição._

_Por quê?_

_Até alguns dias atrás, éramos amigos. Por que essa indiferença toda, agora?_

_Eu virei uma covarde, e só então percebi o quanto eu era ignorante nos assuntos do coração. Uma tapada, completamente sem noção de nada. Para uma pessoa como eu, que sempre manteve as aparências e fingiu ser uma boa aluna, mantendo toda a carga sozinha, ajudando todo mundo, mas não se relacionando verdadeiramente com ninguém, fica difícil saber como agir, não?_

_Eu nunca briguei com ninguém, porque sinceramente eu não gosto disso, mas também eu nunca abri meu coração completamente._

_Não sei como lidar com isso, e só agora eu fui perceber._

_Qual será a desculpa dele, então?_

_Ele tem um lado que nunca mostrou para ninguém, exceto para mim, mas ele não tem nenhum problema com a vaidade, ou com o ego. Então, por que é que ele não se livra dessa "perfeição" toda? O que há por trás?_

_Será que ele é feliz? Será que foi algo que eu fiz? Hum... pode ser tanta coisa, e eu não sei o que._

_Será que ele descobriu o que o meu coração nutre por ele? Mas então por que ele não se manifesta? Isso é tão grave que ele não pode olhar mais na minha cara?_

_Ou vai ver..._

_Vai ver ele se arrependeu de ter se declarado..._

- Tiago – Lily o chamou, no meio de um corredor – Hei!

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, tentando manter aquela distância que ele vinha procurando manter.

- Como assim "o que houve"? – Ela perguntou, inconformada com a displicência do moreno – Você anda me evitando ultimamente, já deu para notar.

- Do que é que você está falando?

- Ora, por favor, eu não gosto de pessoas dissimuladas – ela disse, sabendo que era a maior idiotice, já que ela mesma havia sido a dissimulação em pessoa – Seja claro, por favor!

- Não tenho nada para te dizer! – ele alteou a voz, e virou o rosto para a janela mais próxima. Outro sinal de fuga.

- Por que tá fugindo? – ela perguntou, estendendo o braço para toca-lo – Foi algo que eu fiz?

- NÃO ME ENCHE, OK? – ele disse, puxando o braço bruscamente, olhando-a com uma raiva que não era dele – SAIA DAQUI!

**Pois é. Eu também estou surpreso comigo mesmo, e talvez você não acredite nisso. Mas é verdade.**

**Mas nem eu sabia que podia agir dessa forma, até conhece-la.**

**Por que ela me chama tanto a atenção? Por que ela me influencia dessa maneira? **

**Estou cada vez mais envolvido por ela.**

**Todos andavam me perguntando o que havia acontecido para do nada surgir esse clima hostil entre mim e a Lily, perguntavam o que eu havia feito, pois mesmo que ela não percebesse, mandou meia dúzia de calouros que estavam na porta da sala dela irem para um lugar que nem ela mesma poderia sonhar que um dia sonhasse. (isso está exagerado, ela fala freqüentemente, mas não com nenhuma pessoa especifica, e sim à coisas que acontecem)**

**Quando foi que aquilo me aconteceu mesmo?**

**Ah, sim. Logo depois que eu havia sido adotado.**

**Tremendo no quarto escuro, sozinho, com frio e molhado. Eu não tinha coragem de levantar para ir ao banheiro, eu estava tão aterrorizado que qualquer barulho me fazia sobressaltar de susto e chorar baixinho. Sim, eu era novo, mas ninguém havia me contado que não havia mal em ficar sozinho.**

**E de repente minha mãe adotiva entrou no quarto, e me encontrou naquele estado. Eu estava todo urinado e triplamente com medo de ter feito errado.**

**Mas então, a mão que eu julgava que fosse me bater, me acariciou e me tranqüilizou.**

**Ela me disse que não havia problema nenhum em ter medo, e que eu podia chamar quando eu quisesse.**

**Trocou-me o pijama, e ainda acalentando-me, colocou-me ao lado do meu pai adotivo, na cama deles.**

**Que sensação estranha! Essas lágrimas que não param de vir aos meus olhos e escorrerem n minha face.**

**Por que eu sinto meu peito apertado dessa forma?**

Ele olhou na direção do pátio aberto e viu que ela caminhava naquela direção, mas que fizera questão de não olha-lo:

- Lily...? – ele a chamou, mas ela estava decidida a não olha-lo – Hei, Lily! Cuidado que a porta está...

CATAPLOF (perdoem minha onomatopéia defeituosa, por favor)

- Fechada – ele concluiu, depois que a ruiva meteu as fuças com todo o orgulho na porta. Ela caminhava de olhos fechados, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

A ruiva se ergueu, com as mãos nas faces, e de repente, viu que Tiago a olhava com uma expressão muitíssimo estranha no rosto, como de quem segurava...

**AUHASHUASHUASHUASHUASHUAHSUASHUAHSUASHGUAHSUHASUAHSUAHSUAHSUASHUAHSUAHS...!**

- Toma – Tiago estendeu seu lenço para a ruiva, que o pegou, mas não sem lançar um olhar sujo ao moreno, que limpava as lágrimas de riso com as costas da mão – Não tem como não olhar para você, né? Você faz cada besteira...

- Humpf – ela respondeu, juntando todo o orgulho que havia se espatifado na porta. Ela estava mais vermelha do que seus próprios cabelos – Me deixa em paz tá?

- Só se você me desculpar – ele disse, olhando-a seriamente dessa vez.

E ela, olhando em seus olhos, percebeu que aquele sim era o Tiago que ela conhecia.

Os dois foram caminhando juntos até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, e lá sentaram-se em suas poltronas favoritas. Um silêncio um pouco constrangedor baixou sobre os dois.

- Eu tenho um passado... Que eu não gosto muito de me recordar – Tiago disse, fazendo Lily se virar para ele – E você, Lily, inevitavelmente me faz lembrar dele. Nesse sentido, você é uma pessoa altamente inconveniente para mim, e foi por isso que eu tentei fugir de você. E eu sei que a culpa não é sua...

- Mas então...?

- Não sei se você se lembra, de um dia que estávamos conversando sobre nossas famílias, que eu te disse que meus pais são aurores famosos e prestigiados, e você me disse que a sua família é uma família trouxa como qualquer outra. Foi aí que eu percebi as diferenças – Tiago disse, olhando vagamente para o fogo crepitando alegremente na lareira – O fato... é que eu sou adotado. Meu pai na verdade é o irmão da minha mãe. Ou seja, ela é minha tia. Eu os amo muito, mas eu nunca consegui falar abertamente sobre eles, como você fala dos seus pais.

- Eu ainda não entendi o por que disso tudo – Lily disse, parecendo confusa.

- Meus pais biológicos eram Comensais da Morte dos mais íntimos de Voldemort, dos que o conheceram quando ele era apenas um reles mortal – Tiago explicou, olhando para Lily como se estivesse pedindo desculpas – Até que um dia eles cansaram de esconder isso da família e resolveram fugir. E conseqüentemente me deixaram.

Lily tinha os olhos arregalados, tendo a reação que ele realmente havia esperado.

- Depois que meus pais sumiram, os outros parentes se reuniram para ver quem ficaria comigo – Tiago explicou, sem se preocupar com a reação da ruiva. Sabia no fundo que ela entenderia – E eu me lembro até hoje das palavras que eles usaram, mesmo eu tendo apenas cinco anos de idade: "Filho de quem ele é, com certeza não vai ser nada de bom". Foi por isso, e apenas por isso, que eu tive que me tornar quem eu me tornei. Essa pessoa perfeita. Prefiro morrer a ser que nem meus pais verdadeiros, e é isso que eu quero provar para todo mundo.

Agora, Lily tinha uma expressão boquiaberta e assustada. Mas também havia piedade em seu olhar.

- ...E eu estava satisfeito com quem eu era, até você aparecer na minha vida. No começo, eu pensava que era por você ser muito parecida comigo – ele explicou, quando ela o olhou com cara de quem não entendia nada – Mas quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais ia aflorando um lado totalmente desconhecido do que eu pensava. Juro, eu não sabia que eu era assim. E de repente, eu me perguntei: Será que essa pessoa que eu acreditava ser "eu", não passava de uma farsa, criada por um mecanismo de defesa, para impressionar somente os outros? Enfim, eu notei como isso poderia ser grave, e eu a julguei culpada, e acabei tentando me afastar.

- M-mas por que? Não foi o verdadeiro Tiago que você encontrou? – Ela perguntou, ficando impaciente – Basta somente assumi-lo! Não tem necessidade de ficar escondendo!

- É! E se eu herdar as atitudes dos meus pais? E se eu for ruim como eles? – Tiago perguntou, levantando-se de onde estava, e olhando para Lily – Não posso ser um comensal, não posso fazer isso com os meus pais...

- Tiago, eu sei que você realmente gosta muito dos pais que te criaram. Mas você não acha... – Lily respirou fundo, medindo palavras para ele não imaginar errado -...que enquanto você se forçar tanto para ser perfeito, você nunca vai poder formar uma família de verdade com seus pais. Família, ou amigos de verdade, são aqueles que gostam de você do jeito que você realmente é, com todos os defeitos e qualidades, sendo bonito ou feio, herdado um sangue bom ou ruim...

"_Eu realmente gosto dele. Dessa pessoa que para proteger as pessoas que ama, é capaz de se ferir internamente..."_

- Lily...

E de repente uma idéia louca passou pela cabeça de Lily. Ela apenas levantou-se do lugar que ela havia sentado sem percebere caminhou lentamente na direção de Tiago. E de repende...

PAFT (isso foi um tapa daqueles de novela mexicana, tá? ;)

Tiago ficou parado por um momento, juntando os fatos acontecidos nos últimos dez segundos e de repente ele se manifestou:

- O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO – ele gritou, caminhando furioso na direção da ruiva, que tinha um trejeito de sorriso no rosto.

- Esse aí é o verdadeiro Tiago – ela disse, fazendo-o estancar onde estava – Você não é nenhum comensal, não! Tá na Grifinória, é um leão... abomina artes das trevas... quer mais o que?

- Isso é quase um milagre... – ele disse, ainda com a mão no rosto – Nossa, e que milagre mais dolorido!

- Eu prefiro você assim. – Lily disse, sem nenhuma pergunta aparente – e eu me decidi: não vou bancar a boazinha para mais ninguém, de agora em diante, vou ser eu mesma.

- Que bom que eu tenho você do meu lado, Lily – ele disse, olhando para ela com uma expressão terna e carinhosa – Que bom que nós temos um ao outro...

"_O que aconteceu daí em diante? Viramos amigos inseparáveis, claro. E começamos, segundo nos mesmos, a viver sendo a gente mesmo. O problema do mundo é que existe uma coisa chamada imagem pública, e que nos persegue em todo o lugar que vamos, até hoje, fazendo com que as pessoas que estão ao nosso redor não enxerguem as coisas como elas realmente são. E nessas horas nós só damos risada. "Pense o que você quiser", passou a ser nosso lema._

_Agora eu estou aqui, passando os dias com meu coração quebrado, burro, burro, burro!_

_Por que eu não podia simplesmente fisga-lo quando ele se declarou para mim? Nããão! A besta aqui tinha que ter fugido, tinha que ter dado uma de criança abandonada..._

_Mas tem uma coisa, que eu guardo dentro de mim, e que eu gosto muito._

_Um dia desses a gente estava no meio de uma conversa, tomando sorvete em Hogsmeade, rindo e brincando, quando:_

_- Lily? – Tiago estava deitado do meu lado, na grama, perto da casa dos gritos, olhando as nuvens no céu._

_- Hmmm? – eu respondi, já havia terminado o meu sorvete, e estava de olhos fechados, em uma semi sonolência – O que há?_

_- Eu quero que você saiba, que durante todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos... – eu notava o nervosismo em sua voz, mas não disse nada. Meu coração batia dentro do meu peito com uma intensidade assustadora. Cheguei a pensar que ele fosse perceber – Meus sentimentos nunca mudaram... eu ainda gosto de você._

_Eu apenas sorri e assenti. E acho que, mesmo sem responder, ele soube a verdade. _

N/A: ahuahauhauhauhauahuahuahua! Fanfic sem finaaaaal!

E aí? O que acharam?

Eu fui muito cruel (risada de bruxa maléfica e psicótica)!

Tá bom, tá bom... eu não sou malvadona desse jeito...

Acabei de terminar a fic, e lhes informo que ela pode ter uma continuação...

Uma condiçãozinha:

Se o botaozinho roxo amigo for apertado bastante vezes...

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
